metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryouma Kagawa
Ryouma Kagawa/'Fire' (香川 竜馬/ファイヤー, Kagawa Ryōma/Faiyā) – 23 years old. Ryouma is the main protagonist of Tokkei Winspector, reccuring character of Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain, and leader of the team and the only human member. Like Masaki, he is also a Police Superintendent. Kagawa is an orphan skilled in martial arts and knows five languages. His primary means of transportation is a purpose-built car named WinSquad. When initiating his transformation to Fire he calls out "Suit Up!" (着化!, Chakka!). He is then equipped with an energy sword - his primary all-purpose weapon - and a suit of red armor named the Crush Tector, which offers him protection but begins to cook him after a period of time. There are also other, more specialized weapons and tools available. Ryouma has a sister. He is 187cm (6'2" or 74") tall, weighing 70kg (154 lbs) as a human. After he becomes fire, his power is 30 times his human form, he can withstand up to 4000C or 7232F, he can jump 30m (33 yards), he can run at a speed of 100 meters per every 2.8~3.6 seconds (28m~36 m/sec.) or 109 yards in every 2.8~3.6 seconds (31yds~40yds/sec). He is 197cm tall (6' 6" or 78 in) and weighing 150 kg. (331lbs). Biography Winspector to be added Solbrain The Winspector team returns to Japan and teams up with Solbrain for a three-part story (episodes 21-23). He later joined the Solbrain team as Knight Fire (ナイトファイヤー, Naito Faiyā). His new car Knight Custom when initiating his transform to Knight Fire he calls out "Plus Up" (プラスアップ''Purasu Appu''). Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Fire was still operating circa 2018, when the Genmakuu caused a skyscraper fire on the planet Arimei which claimed the lives of over 900 people. In light of this news, Geki Jumonji decided that the Space Squad formed to oppose the Genmakuu needed to collaborate with a rescue force. At the time, however, he did not have a candidate in mind. Super Mode of Toei Metal Spirit TBA Forms - Knight Fire= *Arsenal *Solid Suit *Cerberus Delta *Pile Tornado *Knight Custom Appearances: 34, 35, 37, 40, 42, 45-47 & 51-53 }} Appearances in other media Stage Shows Fiveman Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Fire, Bycle, and Walter arrive assist the team. Fiveman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Fiveman are seen fighting Silver Imperial Army Zone, Fire, Bycle, Walter, , and , , and arrive and assist the Fiveman. Jetman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the are seen fighting , SolBraver, SolJeanne, and Fire arrive assist the Jetman. Jetman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Jetman are seen fighting Dimensional War Party Vryam, SolBraver, Knight Fire, Kamen Rider Black RX, Five Red & Blue, Red & Pink Turbo, and Red Mask arrive assist the Jetman. Metal Hero Key The is a Metal Heroes released as part of the Ranger Keys Metal Hero Edition in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to one, i.e. one of the , into Fire. Notes *Technically, Ryoma is the first Metal Hero to change his armor, although he did it in the second series he appeared in. **The first hero to change his suit in his very series was Hayato Kano. *Along with his commander, he is the second main character to appear in two seasons. Appearances Category:Tokkei Winspector Category:Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain Category:Red Metal Heroes Category:Super Metal Heroes Category:Winspector (team) Category:Solbrain (team) Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Good turns Evil Category:Evil turns good